shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessicake
Jessicake is one of the original Shoppies released in October 2015. In 2016, a Limited Edition golden variant of Jessicake was sold at the San Diego Comic Con. Jessicake was released as a Happy Places Dreamy Bear Lil' Shoppie in August 2016 as part of Season One. In 2016, the character also made an appearance in the Chef Club Shoppie series, with a different face sculpt, outfit and hair. In June 2017, a World Vacation variant of her was made for Season Eight Wave One. In January 2018, a Wild Style version of her was released. This variant corresponds to the Shoppet Pupkin Cake and the Color Change Cuties Tribe. In August 2018, a new version of her was released with the Lil' Secrets line. Bio Jessicake - The Cupcake Cutie Life's a piece of cake for this little sweetie! Smart, sensible and always tastefully dressed, she loves to top off a day of shopping by sprinkling her Shopkins friends Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake with treats from her favorite cafe! Favorite Hobby: Cupcake Decorating Shopkins BFF: Coco Cupcake & Cherry Cake Favorite Place To Shop: The Cupcake Cafe Appearance Original Jessicake is a fair skinned girl with bright blue eyes and hair pulled into a large curled ponytail. An elastic band holds her forelock, which goes down to her mouth, in place. She wears a pink striped top with a magenta ribbon and a blue pleat skirt with white, yellow, and fuchsia sprinkles. Her pink high heel shoes have a cherry shaped heel and a dollop of cream at the toe, each adorned with a small cherry. Her pink headband is adorned with a red ribbon, a cherry, a cupcake, and a dollop of cream. Shopkins: Chef Club Movie Jessicake has pale pink lips and wears her straightened hair loose with her curled forelocks layered over her side-swept bangs and streaked with light pink. She wears a violet hat with white cream and yellow sprinkles covering it, and a pale pink ribbon on the side held by a cupcake. Her dress is red with white vertical stripes on the top and frilly white and light blue collar, where a red cherry sits at the center. A large pale pink and yellow sprinkle cupcake hangs from the middle of her waist with a blue heart at the middle to accent the waistband. She also wears white tights and a pair of light blue and pink frosting drip heels with a white cuff and cherry at the center. Shopkins: World Vacation Movie Jessicake wears a soft blush, red lipstick, and peach eye-shadow. Her hair is pulled into a thick ponytail with a braid through it, one section being entirely red to match the lining of her side-swept bangs. She wears a red headband with a white and red cupcake that has a crown ornament. She wears a red dress with a white frilly middle and dark blue collar. Her puffed sleeves are pale pink, and her skirt is scalloped with a curling line design above it, shaped to reveal blue fabric with a Union Jack on the left and lace trim. She wears blue short boots with a cupcake heel and a Union Jack at the middle. The tongue and shoelaces are red with a crown at the middle. Shopkins: Wild Movie She has red lips and rosy cheeks, and she has a shaped dot in each eye. Her hair is worn loose and straightened, and she has dark apricot puppy ears, paws, and tail. She wears a dark apricot headband with a white, black-spotted bow at the middle and a cupcake on it. She wears an apricot dress with a frilly white apron over it adorned by four blue buttons and dark blue and black spots covering the skirt portion. Her skirt is covered in pink paws and cupcakes and a ruffled pink hem. At the neck is a pale pink bow-tie with a paw on it. Her heels are white and dark apricot with stylized heel. Accessories/Shopkins She comes with Coco Cupcake and Cherry Cake, who are also her BFF's. She also comes with a cupcake purse, a cupcake brush, a VIP card, and a doll stand. Her Limited Edition San Diego Comic Con exclusive, Golden Cupcake Jessicake, comes with the same accessories now with a golden finish. She has a gold stand instead of the usual clear stand and she has only 2,500 units made available. Her Chef Club version comes with the same accessories, but now have Cupcake Petal and Cherry Nice Cupcake as the Shopkins, has a different look, and doesn't come with a purse. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 2) (cameo), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 3), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 2), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 4), Look Within, Be Mine, Cutie, Hey! Listen! (cameo), Keep in Touch and A Shoppet Out of Pawville *'Series 3' - All New Show: SPK Checkout!, SPK Checkout: Variety Show and SPK Checkout: Variety Show 2 *'Series 4' - A Present for Pupkin Cake, Apple Blossom and the Tiara (cameo), Babysitting Disaster, Bathing in the Paddling Pool, Changing The Game and Cheeky Chocolate and the Overflowing Toilet (cameo on television) Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Shopkins/Thomas & Friends Parody Specials *'2018' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Cassandra Lee Morris (UK/US) *Samira Fernandes (Brazilian Portuguese dub) *Shan Xin (Chinese dub) *Heidi Janků (Czech dub) *Mia Aunbirk (Danish dub) *Beata Harju (Finnish dub) *Angelique Heller (French dub) *Angelika Sieveking (German dub) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greek dub) *Soha Ali Khan (Hindi dub) *Haffner Aniko (Hungarian dub) *Mia Kadosh (Hebrew dub) *Chiara Gioncardi (Italian dub) *Hirano Arisa (Japanese dub) *Kim Eun-a (Korean dub) *Montserrat Aguilar (Latin American Spanish dub) *Nesma Mahgoub (Egyptian-Arabic dub) *Marjolein Algera (Dutch dub) *Marit Berg (Norwegian dub) *Marta Dobecka (Polish dub) *Ioana Perneș (Romanian dub) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russian dub) *Vladislava Đorđević (Serbian dub) *María Sánchez (Castilian Spanish dub) *Carola Häggkvist (Swedish dub) *Katreeya English (Thai dub) *Rojda Demirer (Turkish dub) Trivia *Her name is a pun on the name "Jessica". *Her prototype name was Cuppycake. *Her backcard mentions and shows a picture of the Cupcake Cafe which shares a striking resemblance to the Cupcake Queen Cafe. *Only 2000 of her San Diego Comic Con variant were produced. *The SDCC version of Jessicake has tiny images of cupcakes in her eyes. *She was the first Shoppie to appear in the webseries. *The voice actress who provides Jessicake's voice is Cassandra Lee. Gallery 5454bb18-dfab-45a3-aec7-d9a8b4b70c4e_1.52bed4ba2d1ff7c479701a7bf359c78a.jpeg|Jessicake toy 81TM6I22e9L._SL1500_.jpg|Chef Club Jessicake toy B06W9HKT6R-shopkins-shoppie-jessicake-4.jpg|World Vacation Jessicake toy s-l225.jpg|Wild Style Jessicake toy Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters